


Cuddles?

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer feral Enigma has been given permission to wander about freely however she finds that it's more frightening than the comfort she'd imagined it would be. Seeking comfort from the fears threatening to consume her she seeks out Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles?

Enigma wasn’t used to being allowed to roam about the premises and now that she had it, despite wanting that freedom for so long, she was uncomfortable with it. Something about it felt  _wrong_. Like she was doing something she knew she wasn’t supposed to. Charles assured her, almost daily, that she was free now and there would be no more punishments in the hopes that she’d carry her head just a little bit higher and walk with a bit more confidence. Currently they were both far off dreams.

Like every other time she ventured out she slunk around the mansion as if she wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place, shifting into the other residents as needed to avoid detection. Before she was even really able to realize it she’d wandered in to Charles’ office. It was the only place, outside her cell, that she felt safe. He was busy reading something and was seemingly oblivious to her presence. It was both good and bad. Good as she didn’t want to be noticed, but bad as part of her did.

Quietly as she could she snuck closer wanting to drown out the thoughts of all the others by being close to his. His mind was warm, safe, and one of the few places she’d always want to be.

“Are they getting too loud again?” he asked bookmarking his page before setting it aside. Before she could even reply he scooted over to make a space for her. “I promise I won’t bite.”

She gladly took the offer cuddling up to him with a soft smile. Something about this just felt right. Whenever she was around him she felt like she was home. Around him she didn’t need to pretend she was ok, she wasn’t, and he knew it, and he accepted it. He didn’t try to change her like the others had, he gave her time, space, and a shoulder to cry on. He was the only constant she had left.

 _‘Please don’t let me go,’_ she whispered gently nuzzling his shoulder. 

 _'I’m always going to be here for you,'_ he murmured cautiously wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t fall for someone who had come to him for help, unfortunately it seemed that neither one had been able to stop themselves. Yes she, currently, was the type of girl people would tell you to avoid like the plague itself but there was a spark in her very much like the one he’d seen in Erik. Like Erik she had good in her and though unlike him she was trying so desperately to fan it into a flame if only to keep herself from becoming the monster they’d tried to make her into. He wouldn't say anything about his feelings though, just as she hadn't, now was neither the time nor the place. For now he'd remain a faithful friend as he was genuinely happy to be.  _'I promise.’_


End file.
